


I'm Invested in You

by Bentrumors



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geno never played in the NHL, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: Sid visits Geno and gets a surprise.





	I'm Invested in You

Sid paid the cab driver and shouldered his bag. As he walked into the lobby of Evgeni Malkin’s Miami Beach resort, the former KHL star turned hotelier appeared at his side. 

“Your meeting is over already?” Sid asked. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“I surprise first,” Geno said in heavily accented English. 

Sid barely suppressed an eye roll. “Not a competition, G.” 

“I still win.” Geno’s tongue poked between his teeth as he smiled, his hand settling low and proprietary on Sid’s back. 

Sid was sure that hand would be on his ass if they weren’t in view of a couple dozen people, though that hadn’t stopped Geno in the past. It was his drunk groping at Alex Ovechkin’s wedding that got them together.

Geno steered Sid through the lobby to the private elevator. “How are little Crosbys?” he asked. 

Sid shook his head, smiling despite himself. Geno always teased him about hockey school. “Great. They’re great, they had a fun week. Thanks again for your donation.” 

When they were in the little alcove, the hand on Sid’s lower back slid around his waist to pull Sid closer. “I tell you I give what you need,” Geno purred. “What you need now?”

“You,” Sid replied, low and dirty against Geno’s twitching jaw. “Fuck me.”

 _"Da,_ ” Geno growled, shoving Sid onto the elevator and crowding him into the corner for a messy kiss. Sid wrapped his arms around Geno’s waist and hung on for the ride. 

When they reached the top floor, Sid was tugged down the hall to Geno’s suite and Sid discreetly glanced at Geno’s gait. Sometimes he still limped from the knee injury that ended his career. 

Geno caught him and gave Sid a sly look. “It’s fine, Sid. I still fuck you best.” 

“I know.” The door shut behind them and Sid let his bag drop to the floor with a loud thunk. 

“Heavy for weekend only,” Geno said, yanking his tie off. “How long you really stay?” He was kicking off his shoes. Sid did the same. “Whole week finally?” 

“I wish I could,” Sid said, breathless at the idea of a week in Geno’s bed, and Geno knew it. He couldn’t remember how long it’d been since they managed to carve out a week together. 

“Maybe I keep anyway,” Geno pressed, pulling Sid close and sliding his jacket off for him. 

“It’s too bad you can’t stay longer for Taylor’s wedding,” Sid said on a whim, leading the way to the bedroom. 

Geno pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top. “I like weddings.” His hands slid down to Sid’s ass and squeezed. 

Sid laughed. “I know.” 

“I look at schedule again.” Geno shrugged out of his shirt. “Things change.” 

“Yeah?” Sid asked, wondering what had changed so recently. 

“If I not be in the way.”

“No,” Sid said firmly. “Taylor loves you.” Meaning ‘I love you’, but he hadn't managed to say it for himself yet. 

Geno rubbed his thumb along Sid’s lower lip. “Be my Sid for whole week again,” he said, obviously pleased. 

“Taylor might object if we don’t show up for the wedding,” Sid said distractedly, trying to suck Geno’s thumb into his mouth.

Geno held Sid’s jaw and kissed him hard. “ _My_ Sid for whole week,” Geno repeated when they separated again. The deep rumble of it sent a shiver down Sid’s spine. 

“Ah,” Sid sighed, finally getting the point. “Yeah, just yours, G. Whatever you want.”

”Always want.” Geno tugged at Sid’s belt. “I hate when you leave.” 

Sid undid Geno’s pants and shoved them down. “Show me.” 

Geno quickly stripped the rest of their clothes off and Sid settled on his back. He pulled his knees to his chest while Geno got the lube. “Are you sure this is okay? I can be on top.”

Geno ignored him, working two slick fingers into Sid’s ass. He twisted them deep and made Sid groan.

“Good?” Geno asked smugly, watching his fingers move inside Sid as he worked a third finger in alongside the others. “Look good.” He kissed the tip of Sid’s dick, locking eyes with Sid as he licked the smear of precome from his lips. 

Sid tried to sit up so he could wiggle down the bed and get Geno’s dick in his mouth too. “Come up here and turn around.” 

“Later,” Geno said, pushing Sid back down. He rubbed at Sid’s hole again. “Ready?”

Sid nodded and gasped as Geno slid into him. “Oh, _ohh_.” Geno was so big and Sid loved feeling himself open up for it. He tugged Geno down, wrapping his arms and legs around him. 

“Tight, Sid.” Geno ground his hips into Sid’s to stretch him wider. “Always so tight. Just for me.” 

“Fuck,” Sid panted, “Yes.” 

Geno kissed him and then sat back on his heels so he could move Sid’s legs. Putting the left ankle over Geno’s right shoulder twisted Sid’s hips enough to change the angle and depth of each thrust. Sid greedily clawed at Geno’s chest, eyes rolling back, and Geno rasped out a chuckle, egging Sid on in dirty Russian. He knew Sid was already nearing the edge. It never took long the first time. 

Sid dropped a hand to his dick, but it was slapped away. “G, please,” Sid groaned. 

“Since you ask nice,” Geno smirked, jerking him off. 

Geno fucked him through his orgasm, and when Sid could make himself move, he rolled onto his hands and knees so Geno could finish. When he reached back and spread his ass for Geno to see better, Geno’s rhythm faltered and he cursed in Russian. 

“Yeah, come on,” Sid grunted. “Come in me, G.” 

There was a hard slap on his ass and then Geno was bent over him, squeezing Sid’s ass hard enough to bruise. Sid reached back to clutch Geno’s side, holding him as best he could through his orgasm. 

When Geno caught his breath and slipped free, Sid collapsed on the bed. His ass twinged and he was filthy, but he felt _fantastic_ \-- until Geno flopped beside him with a hiss as his knees straightened. Sid frowned into the pillow. “I said I could be on top.” 

“I said is fine,” Geno huffed. 

Sid turned so they were face to face. “I know. Just remember I want all of you, not just your dick.” He took a breath. “I love you.”

Geno grinned. “Good to know since I just buy house in Pittsburgh.”


End file.
